Imaginary
by Essence-of-Dreamz
Summary: (One-shot) Both have their own imaginary worlds to lie in for comfort. But can they both find something else, or someone else, to fufill that need? RonLuna. R&R.


**A/N: My first try at Ron/Luna, my all-time favorite HP pairing! :) I think that this song fits really well with Luna's character, if you pay attention to the lyrics, as well as the Ron/Luna pairing itself. But it mainly aims at the pairing in the fic. This is my first One-Shot at a couple, so be nice. Even though I don't care, but still. ;) Also, there is a little bit of Harry/Hermione. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**(NOTE: The song 'Imaginary' in this story is not mine, it's from the rock band 'Evanescence'. They rock! :)**

**Imaginary**

**Luna ''Loony'' Lovegood sat outside Hogwarts, staring dreamily at the full moon's bright reflection on Hogwarts lake. The bright orb, standing out in the dark, starry sky, glowed brilliantly with captivating beauty, casting it's light upon everything it looked down upon.**

**Luna always enjoyed watching the moon, it somehow gave her time to travel into her own world, dreaming her dreams as she was captivated by the moon's mysterious, hypnotizing radiance. She didn't like staring at the sun, it hurt her eyes with it's enthusiastic light. But the moon didn't give much light, just a soft, modest glow that somehow seemed to relax anyone who stole a glance.**

**Everyone in Hogwarts was currently asleep in their dormantaries, which made it pretty easy to sneak out of the large building, dodging by Filch and school prefects.**

**Drawing her attention away from the moon, she smiled softly to herself. It was quite relaxing, to have time away from her fellow roommates teasing her. **

**She sat on the large boulder, lost inside herself once more. She quietly started humming, "Weasley Is Our King" to herself. She liked the song, not the words, but the tune. It was catchy, in a smug Slytherin way, but she liked it. It made her think about Ronald Weasley, the red headed sidekick of Harry Potter. **

**She frowned a little. Whenever she stared at Ronald, she could always see something, feel something in his eyes whenever she stared at him. Envy, Jealousy, Frustration, and Hope. She had figured it out sometime after she had first met him on the train last year. She could feel and see anything he was feeling. Everytime she stared.**

**She somehow could relate to him. Everyone always treated her differently, lower than anybody else. Just because of the way she was. But the only different thing she felt was that she didn't care what other people thought, she just kept on being loony. But there, where sometimes that she felt misunderstood, helpless. Even Ronald and some of his friends were disturbed by her and treated her a bit differently too. She felt like a complete outcast. Even with her fellow Ravenclaws. **

**She believed in things that no one else ever did. She would always spend hours in her own beliefs. Her own world. Imaginary.**

**And adding her mother's death, this made her feel worse.**

**She smiled sadly and took out her wand. She needed something to calm her, besides the moon, as brilliant as it was. She waved it gently in the air, and soon a song started sounding off from nowhere. The spell allowed her to listen to any song that came to her head and was only heard by people in a ten foot radius of where it was first summoned. So no one in the castle could hear the song and wake up. **

**It was a muggle song that she had heard before. It was a rock song, from a modern muggle rock band. She liked their songs alot, especially the woman's clear and easy voice. She started singing along with the singer, the lyrics already memorized in her mind.**

**Ron Weasley sat in the common room by the fire. He couldn't sleep. Too much was going on in his head. Sixth year had only just begun, and he was feeling angry and stressed. **

**To add up to the deprssion, Harry and Hermione had recently got together, after the first term began. Everyone in the school had heard the news and were happily congradulating them. The Creevey Brothers had asked Harry for pictures of him and his girlfriend, the fellow Gryffindors held a congradulating party in the common room (similar to the party they had thrown for Harry during the Tri Wizard), and the rest of the school were talking and gossiping about how perfect they were. Even his family was overjoyed for them, especially Mrs. Weasley.**

**Ron had happily congraduated them too, even though now he felt more depressed than ever. Now he felt like the third wheel. He would spend most of his free time in his dormintory, feeling the urge to scream into his pillow, letting the anger and frustration out.**

**Always being in the shadows of his siblings and friends, always Second Best, always the one who can never find first place in anything. Even when he first got his prefect's badge, when he had felt truly happy with himself, his happiness was trampled after seeing everyone's expressions, and was replaced by anger, frustration, and defiance.**

**His mind kept going back to the moment where he had looked into the Mirror of Erised. It was the only time where he had seen himself as the best, the first, the greatest. He would always spend hours in his own desperate hopes. In his own world of triumph. A dream that would never become real. His own world. Imaginary.**

**With all of this spinning furiously in his head, Ron scowled and heaved himself off the chair he was sitting on. He needed something to clear his head. Maybe a walk outside? He didn't care. Anything for comfort.**

**Walking out of the portrait hole, he walked down the staircases to the first floor. **

**Once outside on the grounds, he took in the fresh, night air. Somehow, he liked night better than day. It was so quiet and it gave him time to himself. Especially to look up at the stars and moon. Illuminating the clear night sky.**

**Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small flash of blonde in the far distance. By the lake. He turned and saw a girl standing by a boulder, staring at the sky.**

**_Luna_, Ron thought, It was Luna AKA Loony Lovegood. It had been quite a while since he had last seen the strange Ravenclaw. **

**He walked over behind the tree that was about several feet away, as he neared, he could hear music. Rock music. It wasn't soft, yet it wasn't loud either. When he was behind the tree, he finally reconized the song. He had heard it from a muggle CD that his dad had brought home with a bunch of other muggle music, also a strange electronic device called a 'CD player'. **

**He watched as Luna started singing along to the muggle tune,**

_** I linger in the doorway**_

_**Of alarm clock screaming**_

_**Monsters calling my name**_

_**Let me stay**_

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

_**Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story **_

**Ron was also singing along in his head. His mind moved to the chorus as he watched Luna in a trance as she began to dance slowly, with her eyes closed, moving as though someone was dancing with her. She kept singing through the chorus, **

_** In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me **_

**Luna opened her eyes and spotted Ron from behind the tree, she saw Ron go red with embarrassment. She smiled and went over to him, grabbing hand in hers, leading him to dance with her. He hesitated at first, but then started dancing with her. She had stopped singing as he danced along with her, the song's music playing around them,**

_** Don't say I'm out of touch**_

_**With this rampant chaos - your reality**_

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**_

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape **_

_** In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me **_

**Her fellow classmates teasing her, her mother's death, tormented by other kids and having her things stolen. All of these troubles faded away at the moment, leaving nothing but serenity and content. Being here with Ronald made her feel wanted, not an outcast. Just by looking in his eyes, she could tell that he feels the same way. About living in a made up world of your own to escape your fears, your insecurities. When she had first spotted him behind the tree, he looked stressed. But right now, she could tell that he felt like she felt. **

**Being shunned to the side as everyone payed attention to Harry and Hermione, feeling like the third wheel, being Second best at everything, always in the shadows. They all slipped away from his mind. Here with Luna made him feel happy and confident. He had always noticed how she was treated in school. It didn't seem like it bothered her, but he knew that she didn't like it as much as he didn't like being in the shadows. He was glad that there was someone else with a similar problem as him.**

**They both danced perfectly with each other and the song. Both staring into each others eyes and smiling contentedly. Both of them had always dreamed for something that would make them happy, instead of feeling out of place. And being with another who understood what you were going through was the best thing to make them both happy.**

_** In my field of paper flowers **_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me **_

**As the song died down, Ron and Luna both stopped dancing and sat down on the grass, next to the boulder that Luna was just sitting on minutes before. It was amazing that in one minute you're in a sad mood, and in only a while longer it brightens.**

**Luna suddenly spoke up, "You're a great dancer, Ronald."**

**"Yeah, thanks."**

**Luna stared at him with the same dreamy expression she had given him the first day they had met, " Do you love me?"**

**Ron was startled, "Umm....well......uh........."**

**"Because I love you."**

**"What?"**

**Ron was cut off when Luna pressed her lips against his. It was an innocent kiss, nice and soft. When Luna began to pull away, Ron drew her back, not wanting to stop. It was an incredible feeling, like he was flying high above the heavens, while a thousand butterflies fluttered madly inside his stomach.**

**A few seconds later, they both pulled away. Luna was staring at Ron with a dazed expression on her face. **

**"Yes, I love you too, Luna"**

**Luna smiled and hugged Ron. Ron hugged back. **

**Ron pulled away and asked, "Luna, would you like too go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"**

**Luna smiled, "I would love too, Ronald. "**

**They were silent for a moment, then Luna started singing again. Ron then sang with her this time. Both lost in themselves once again.**

_** In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me......**_

**END**

**Not the best of fics, but oh well. Review.**


End file.
